


quarantine time

by sweet_tea11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Qurantine, oikage, tobio takes care of tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_tea11/pseuds/sweet_tea11
Summary: oikawa comes down with the flu and kageyama takes care of him
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 70





	quarantine time

Twisting and turning, Tooru fumbled beneath his bedsheets. A mixture of sweat droplets and tear droplets dripped down his flustered face. The boy snuggled into his brown fur blanket. His partner, Tobio, stood before Tooru. Tobio’s eyes trailed down from Tooru’s damp brown locks to his chapped pale lips. 

“Time to change your towel, Tooru,” Tobio placed a wet towel in place of Tooru’s old towel. Tobio looked at Tooru in disgust. 

“You did this to yourself. I don’t know why you’re crying,” Tobio told the older volleyball player. 

“Sorry,” Tooru cried. He slowly lifted his finger and pointed to the glass of water on his desk. Tobio sighed, then retrieved the glass of water for his beloved. 

The two of them were stuck in their apartment because they were exposed to COVID-19. Now, they both have to be under quarantine. Tobio blamed his dear boyfriend, but the main issue is that now, Tooru is sick. 

Tooru wasn’t sick with COVID-19. Somehow the Aoba Johsai ex-captain contracted the flu after hanging out with Kuroo and Bokuto without knowing that Bokuto came down with the flu.

Tobio was shocked that Tooru did not notice that Bokuto’s face was red, his skin was hot, or that he had a sore throat while they hung out together. Kuroo and Tooru both came down with the flu the following day. Now Tobio, being the good boyfriend he is, takes care of him. 

“I did not know you sweat this much,” Tobio looked at Tooru with disgust. 

Before the pandemic, Tobio stayed at Tooru’s apartment for an hour every week to help him clean. Unusually for someone who looks like he is extremely hygienic, Tooru was a mysophobe’s worst nightmare. His room was filled with dirty clothes, scattered all over the place, and dirty dishes, piling up higher than the Tokyo Tower.

Tooru and Tobio’s cleaning sessions consist of Tobio sitting down on Tooru’s green alien head-shaped armchair while eating leftover sushi from their sushi nights and yelling at Tooru while Tooru cleans his mess. Tooru never fights back because he knows that Tobio will probably never talk to him again unless Tooru cleans his messy apartment. 

“Thank you for taking care of me. I love you,” Tooru tiredly smiled. Tobio saw the sight in front of him, turning around and blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> more oikage will come


End file.
